Moga Liberty Chronicles 13:Fatalithe’s Judgement.
We looked eerily at the glowing Ancient Cistern. Kurai grew dark suddenly. All of the sudden, several dark creatures swam and jumped through the black smoke that billowed from the building we had entered from while Fatalithe walked out. He glared at us and where Anobon was standing when he still lived. “So…..You slayed Anobon? Very curious indeed. For he was believed to be invincible to all but me…” Fatalithe said with curiosity. “…We….Did indeed…..Shall you be next..?” Jonathan said in a panting breath. “Hmph! You believe me weak, Abyssal Lightbringer? Ha! .....Humans are all creatures of folly… But I commend your misplaced courage, human. You stand as paragon to your kind, human…But it matters not. For though you slay Anobon, you are nothing more than a flea to the likes of me!” Fatalithe said angrily. “You misjudge us, dingbat. You’re the one who is miscalculating and being arrogant. We can just as easily slay you as we did Anobon!” Jonathan muttered. “Stop this! If you’re going to fight the fabled battle, get on with it! For we have not time to stand waiting!” Fyrulosor said. “No…I have bigger fish to fry, as they say, what with the Abyssal Lightbringer able to take the power of the Ancient Cistern for his good…And I also still wish for total rule, you may have guessed.” Fatalithe angrily grumbled. "Hmph! If you don't even achieve victory here with this army of dark beings you've forced on us time and time again, how to you hope to conquer the other regions!? Moga, The Central World, Minegarde, the Land of The Wyrms ans most call it....How? It is simply impossible, Dark one. You have not the men or wyverns left." Chishiki and Fyrulosor said, strangely at the same time. "Ha! I have all the wyverns I need, in fact. I can breed as many black magical creatures that I choose, if I use my castle and the power of The Cistern. You know not my strengths. And as for those lands....Hmph. The Central World knows no boundaries for small monsters, but Elder Dragons are a different story; I can easily take them over. Moga? Stupid fools! I already have taken it over, in reality! Minegarde?! I'm native dragon of Minegarde...I might have a little trouble, but I'll survive. The only land I might worry about is The Land of The Wyrms. For one of equal power dwells there, and I do not wish to encounter such a foe, who is similiar to me. I shall rule, you shall see!!" Fatalithe said angry. He swung his blade to the left and right and the area exploded in greyish blue fog, along with Fatalithe. We jumped towards the scenario but we weren’t fast enough for the Demon King. We looked at each other and at Anobon’s blade. I looked joyfully at Tayler and began to talk. “Well….At least Anobon is finally dead!! We don’t have to worry anymore, Tayler!!” I cried. “Yeah….Anobon is dead…..AND WE HAVE KURAI BACK!!!!!!!!!!!” Nina cried with tears of joy. “And now….All that is left is Fatalithe….But he should be no issue. We have proven our might. But where could’ve he gone…” Fyrulosor said. “…I don’t care right now. I’m enjoying my first good romantic moment with the father of my child….And I am content. I love you, John….Know that….Even through this journey…We’ve had each other…..Just know I love you.” Tayler said with a sigh. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. We’re all reeeal happy. Now, how about a high five from the Rathalos—Or should I say “Fire Wind” Warrior.” Blazescale II said. We all high fived and turned. Already the citizens were cleaning up the town. This was all nice and good, but it wasn't time to give each other high fives quite yet. Fatalithe was intent on returning to his castle and summoning the entire soul force of the Ancient Cistern, and using it to try to rule the world, a feat never attempted. If it was accomplished, no place had hope. We were in deep shit, as they say. But this wasn't the end, no, of course not. Now, we could get out of this dark place and then to the Northern Mountains, where there were supposedly a pair of people who had engineered a way to get to the Blazing Mountain in time to prime our gems.His name was un released, but we didn't really care. As long as we made it in time, we were fine. TO BE CONTINUED IN.........Moga Liberty Chronicles 14:The Northern Mountains Category:Fan Fiction